A procedure for marking of strips with the method described in the invention is known, i.e. to use an electronic thermo print head and lamination technology, which is used here in a new application. Also known devices and procedures for marking elongate material by means of electric hand tools or machines. It is even known to mark electric cables by threading differently colored and/or already marked sleeves onto cables. These sleeves are kept in boxes with different compartments beside the installer and rare clamped or threaded onto the cable. Two examples of this procedure are described in SE 7804949-1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,443 which discloses various mark profiles attachable from the side.
The marking systems mentioned above are flexible but time-consuming to mount. It is also known to use already marked sleeves supporting the whole identity number, these are less time consuming to mount but are not flexible sinse they must be ordered in advance according to specification.
For a long time, there has existed a need of a marking system which is both time efficient and flexible. SE 456 199 discloses a solution to the problem which for some reasons has not been accepted on the market, which in contrast to this invention comprises sleeves which are marked by means of a pair of portable marking tongs which deform a sleeve consisting of several color layers.